Un paso hacia el abismo
by sinnamontroll
Summary: [Secuela de El Asunto Viktor Nikiforov] ¿Quién era Viktor Nikiforov y cuáles eran los secretos que guardaba? Envuelto en mentiras y falsas sonrisas, su compasión fue su punto débil y su perdición.


[ **Nota** : Este fic es una secuela de « _El Asunto Viktor Nikiforov_ », así que recomiendo que primero lean ése para comprender el contenido. Muchas gracias.]

* * *

No recuerdo cual es mi verdadero nombre, o quienes son mis verdaderos padres. Mi memoria más lejana, no es más que una sucia callejuela repleta de ratas que peleaban contra mí por un estúpido trozo de carne cruda y medio putrefacta que alguien había arrojado a la basura. Recuerdo el frío, el dolor en las plantas de mis pies como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa más que caminar por días y días, recuerdo la indiferencia de las personas, sus miradas gélidas y sus andares presurosos. No sé por qué precisamente esa memoria sea la más antigua y, la verdad, no desearía averiguarlo.

Mi vida cambió cuando, un día, un hombre me tomó la mano y me jaló con fuerza. Vestía de gris, al igual que el vehículo que aguardaba por mí al inicio de la callejuela. Recuerdo no haberme opuesto a pesar que no comprendía. ¿Quién era esa persona y qué buscaba de mí? Lo averigüé cuando llegamos a destino: Un orfanato repleto de niños que, como yo, desconocían a sus padres y no tenían un techo bajo el cual refugiarse. ¿Cuántos años tenía en ese entonces? ¿Cuatro? ¿Tal vez cinco? Si no conocía mi propio nombre, tampoco sabía acerca de mi edad.

Una de las encargadas de ese lugar me llenó de preguntas que no respondí. Permanecí estático, como si me hubiera convertido en una de esas estatuas de mármol que siempre me inspiraron desconfianza. Creyeron que era sordomudo. Me guiaron junto a un médico que me examinó y determinó mi avanzado estado de desnutrición y deshidratación. «Desnutrición», «Deshidratación», desconocí el significado de esas palabras tan complejas, pero determiné, a juzgar por la expresión del médico, que eran cosas malas.

Me bañaron por varias horas para despojarme de todo rastro de suciedad, me vistieron como a uno de esos tantos niños sin familia que colmaban el orfanato, me dieron de comer y, descubrí para mi sorpresa, que estaba incluso más famélico de lo que habría podido imaginar. Aún recuerdo que cada plato que presentaban ante mí sabía como un manjar extraído de los mejores restaurantes a pesar de su simpleza.

Me nombraron «Viktor», pero nunca supe la razón tras ese nombre, ese preciso nombre y no otro. Entonces, los nombres carecían de significado para mí. Me acostumbré a ser llamado «Viktor» por las encargadas así como por los otros niños, y nunca protesté o pregunté la razón por la que me llamaban así.

A veces aún recuerdo el lecho duro e incómodo que me asignaron en una de las habitaciones más desagradables del edificio, la cual compartía con otros siete niños más. Pero tampoco puedo quejarme: Había sido lo mejor en lo que había dormido por... No sé cuánto tiempo. Me acostumbré a pesar que a veces despertaba a causa de la incomodidad, el calor o el frío. Las jornadas en vela se volvieron comunes, y aprendí a sobrevivir.

Cada día llegaban más niños, pero así como arribaban, también se marchaban: Algunos por cumplir la mayoría de edad, otros más porque alguna pareja los llevaban consigo, y otros... Víctimas de enfermedades que aun hoy en día desconozco porque nunca me animé a preguntar. Apilaban los cuerpos en el patio y los incineraban porque el presupuesto no alcanzaba para preparar funerales, y las cenizas eran puestas en bolsas negras que, más tarde, eran arrojadas a la basura.

No recuerdo si es que sentí miedo. Mis memorias respecto a esa época son muy limitadas.

Un día de verano, una pareja de personas no muy jóvenes llegaron al orfanato. La mujer era alta, esbelta, y tenía el cabello entrecano. El hombre era un poco más bajo, rechoncho, con una mirada severa y una calva incipiente. La mujer se aferraba al brazo del hombre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Conversaron con una de las encargadas mientras yo me dedicaba a contemplarlos desde lejos, pero no pude prestarles más atención porque los demás niños me invitaron a jugar al fútbol.

Quizás esto suene muy presuntuoso, pero lo cierto es que siempre fui bueno en los deportes. Era como si hubiera nacido para ese tipo de cosas. Así, cuando jugaba al fútbol, casi podía sentir que el balón y yo éramos uno. Por esta razón, los otros niños siempre discutían acerca de quién me tendría en su equipo. El perdedor acababa desmotivado y derrotado, y yo no podía más que reír.

El partido inició, y me fue bastante bien, como de costumbre. Metí varios goles y, cada vez que lograba esa hazaña, elevaba los brazos al aire y festejaba con mis mejores sonrisas. No imaginé que la pareja de un rato atrás estaría viéndome con aparente sorpresa, reparé en ello mientras mi equipo retornaba a su posición inicial. No pasó mucho rato hasta que la encargada que gestionaba la atención a ese par me llamó con una sonrisa que pretendía lucir amable. Quería protestar: El partido aún no había terminado, pero como desobedecer equivalía a un duro castigo, asistí junto a ellos arrastrando los pies.

—Viktor, te presento al señor Niklas Nikiforov, y a la señora Svetlana Nikiforova —nos presentó con la amabilidad que usualmente no mostraba—. Señores Nikiforov, él es Viktor, nuestro niño prodigio.

El hombre me evaluó con una mirada escrutadora que me intimidó, pero hice lo posible por no demostrarlo. Mantuve la frente en alto en conjunto con una sonrisa. ¿Habían ido por mí? ¿Al igual que todos esos niños que, antes que yo, se marchaban en compañía de otras personas?

—Debo admitir —comenzó el señor Niklas—, me has dejado impresionado solo con un partido de fútbol. ¿En qué más eres hábil? —Pero no respondí ni ofrecí señales de escucharlo. El hombre contempló con una mirada ceñuda a la encargada—. ¿Este niño es sordo o qué?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se apresuró a negar.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! No habla mucho, pero no es sordo —sonrió, nerviosa, y cuando su mirada se clavó en mí, supuse que habría problemas en caso de que no abriera la boca—. Viktor, responde a la pregunta que el señor te ha hecho con tanta amabilidad.

Apreté la boca y decidí obedecer.

—También sé leer, escribir, y la señora Bubka me ha enseñado a ejecutar el piano —recité sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿También ejecutas el piano? ¡Eso es increíble! En nuestro hogar tenemos un piano de cola, estoy seguro de que te agradará —comentó el hombre de muy buen humor. Su esposa le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? —la encargada arqueó las cejas y el hombre se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Culminemos esta discusión en su despacho, señorita. Antes de tomar una decisión, aclararemos algunas cuantas dudas que mi esposa y yo tenemos.

—Por supuesto. Por aquí, por favor —elaboró un gesto con la mano y los condujo hacia el interior del edificio mientras yo, al no ser liberado oficialmente, permanecía estático en el mismo sitio en el que me había quedado.

Cuando ya no pude observar las espaldas de esas personas adentrándose en el complejo, la mayoría de los demás niños se acercaron a mí corriendo, y me acribillaron con preguntas. Yo traté de lucir relajado, pero debo admitir que me encontraba muy nervioso ante la perspectiva de marcharme de allí. El orfanato había sido el único hogar que había tenido, todas mis amistades estaban allí y, pensar que podría atravesar los portones que custodiaban el lugar... y me enfrentaría a lo que fuera que hubiese allí, generaba en mí mucho pánico.

Más tarde, me despedí de mis amigos y acompañé a los Nikiforov hacia el exterior. Llevaba puesta las mejores ropas que tenía: Las únicas que no estaban manchadas o rotas y, mientras avanzaba en dirección al vehículo que aguardaba por nosotros, me detuve y observé por última vez el edificio en el que estuve hasta ese entonces. No podía creer que nunca más lo vería en mi vida, ni a ese edificio, ni a los niños que allí vivían. No sabía si sentirme afortunado o, por el contrario, desecho, así que mantuve una expresión neutra en todo momento. Oí que el hombre me llamaba, y no tuve más alternativa que complacerlo y subirme al coche en compañía de ellos. Sabía que no era la primera vez que estuve en un vehículo, pero no recordaba mi experiencia anterior.

.

.

.

Los Nikiforov eran una familia increíblemente adinerada. Tenían a su merced una mansión cargada con objetos de lujo y más costosos de lo que a simple vista lucían. Todo relucía al punto de dañar mis ojos, al menos durante las primeras semanas, pues me encontraba acostumbrado a las sombras y las lúgubres paredes grises del orfanato. Pusieron a mi disposición a un mayordomo llamado Yakov para asistirme en lo que requería, como vestirme, ayudarme en los baños, y para organizar todas mis actividades de forma precisa y puntual. Debo admitir que ese cambio ocasionó un impacto muy profundo en mí, ya que no me encontraba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. A menudo me sentía confuso, y rogué mil veces a mi nuevo padre que me permitiera hacer las cosas por mí mismo, a lo que él respondía:

—Un hijo mío debe tener solo lo mejor de lo mejor y, además, debe demostrar que es un Nikiforov: Alguien fuerte y confiable en todos los aspectos.

Entonces debía ignorar mi propia consternación y aceptar sus palabras sin rechistar, aunque todavía me costaba comprender en qué momento me había convertido en su hijo. En el orfanato nos habían dictado varias veces que los padres e hijos compartían un vínculo sanguíneo, así que, ¿Por qué ellos insistían tanto en que yo lo era?

En cualquier caso, mis días se convirtieron en más agitados y ocupados que cuando me encontraba en el orfanato. Tenía clases de piano, de varios idiomas (Inglés, francés, español, alemán e italiano), prácticas de ballet y deportes en conjunto con otras asignaturas que eran impartidas por un maestro privado estricto, gruñón y anciano. No tenía tiempo libre. Luego de cenar, me cepillaba los dientes, vestía el pijama y caía rendido al instante. Pero me acostumbré. De alguna manera conseguía soportar toda esa presión, y lograba salir adelante. Gané varias medallas y trofeos en diversos ámbitos, me volví alguien admirado, una persona que acaparaba las portadas de los periódicos con la facilidad de deshojar una flor.

Pero entre todos los recuerdos que conseguí forjar, hay uno en particular que me gustaría nombrar. Ocurrió durante mi temprana adolescencia: Alguien atrapó a un colibrí y lo encerró en una minúscula jaula que, con el fin de deleitar a los invitados, situaron en el salón principal de la mansión. La pobre avecilla luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por escapar. Revoloteaba de un lado a otro con desesperación y, comprendí entonces, no viviría por mucho tiempo. Me armé de valor y la liberé. Dejé la jaula tirada por allí con la puerta abierta con el fin de encubrir mis acciones, y retorné a mis labores. Más tarde, mi padre se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido e inmediatamente intuí el motivo de su presencia.

—Viktor, ¿Fuiste tú quien liberó al colibrí?

Sentí que en mi estómago era presa de los nervios y me esforcé por sonreír lo mejor que podía.

—De ninguna manera. He estado muy ocupado todo el día, padre, como podrás ver.

Él me mostró la jaula vacía.

—Hallé esto en el suelo.

Me encogí de hombros, simulando desinterés en el tema.

—Seguro fue el gato. Después de todo, se la pasaba mirándolo todo el día.

Mi padre y yo guardamos silencio por un largo rato antes que él estallara en risa. Lo observé sin comprender y, entonces, él situó la mano sobre mi hombro.

—¡Así que te gusta mentir! —exclamó con una expresión satisfecha—. Bien, bien. Eso me agrada. Eres perfecto para el negocio familiar.

Abrí los ojos sin comprender a qué se refería.

—¿El negocio familiar? —inquirí.

—Todavía no es el momento. Aguarda unos cuantos años más y, entonces, lo sabrás todo —me palmeó el hombro con orgullo y se alejó, dejándome la cabeza llena de dudas.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que no sabía a qué se dedicaba mi familia exactamente. Los demás eran chefs, choferes, policías, banqueros... ¿Pero mi familia? No tenía la más mínima idea y, de cierta forma, me aterraba conocer la verdad, como si desde el principio me asaltara un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Conocí a Mila en la fiesta que su familia elaboró por su onceavo cumpleaños, y caí enamorado casi instantáneamente. Era tan bella, tan grácil, tan perfecta... Y su cabello rojo fuego solo la tornaba más interesante. Al parecer, ella también fijó sus ojos en mí, porque no se apartó de mi lado en todo momento e incluso bailó solo conmigo. No nos despegamos el uno del otro en toda la noche, y prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver.

No me importó que ella fuera la hija del hermano de mi padre. En esos momentos, la atracción que sentí hacia ella nublaba toda razón que aún pudiera hallarse en mi cabeza. Quería que ella fuera mi novia, quería... Besarla.

Luego de la fiesta, ella comenzó a acompañar a su padre a las visitas que éste realizaba a mi hogar. Mientras su progenitor se reunía con mi propio padre en su despacho para tratar temas que desconocía (Tal vez vinculados al negocio familiar), los dos nos dedicábamos a pasar el rato juntos, a conocernos. Nos volvimos cercanos, mucho, a decir verdad. De esta forma, a pesar de todo lo que debía realizar durante el día, me esforcé por dedicarle algo de tiempo libre. Quería estar con ella sin importar qué, y era más que obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Nos dimos nuestro primer beso en una fiesta de Navidad, y decidimos que saldríamos juntos, pero lo nuestro no duró y nunca supe por qué. Solo sé que, dos meses luego de que acabamos nuestra relación, ella estaba con otro chico. Eso me dejó con el corazón destrozado, por supuesto. ¿Acaso era mi culpa? Me preguntaba, ¿No había sido lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Sin embargo, un día escuché una conversación entre dos criadas acerca de que el padre de Mila la obligó a comenzar a salir con ese muchacho para que, al crecer, ella tuviera acceso a las riquezas de la familia de ese mismo chico.

Me indigné: ¿Cómo una persona podía llegar a ser tan superficial?

En uno de nuestros encuentros le sugerí que escapara conmigo, pero ella siempre rechazó todas esas ofertas con una expresión de terror. Me sentí más impotente que nunca.

Cuando ella cumplió los quince, sin embargo, dio término a su relación con ese chico y tuvo una fuerte discusión al respecto con su padre. Ella me contó después que el motivo de esa discusión era yo. Su padre no aprobaba que ambos saliéramos juntos a pesar que ella me amaba. Quisimos salir juntos de nuevo, pero se veía obligada a salir con un chico tras otro mientras buscaba uno que fuera de su agrado, por órdenes de su padre.

Un día, ella ya no pudo continuar con ello, y acudió a mí, desesperada. Huimos a San Petersburgo, contrajimos matrimonio, y nos quedamos a vivir allí por un año entero.

Luego oí la noticia de que mi padre estaba gravemente enfermo, así que no tuvimos más alternativa que retornar.

.

.

.

Fue entonces cuando conocí al pequeño Yuri Plisetsky.

Era un niño de mirada fiera y figura altanera, nieto del mejor amigo de mi padre. He de admitir que nunca había conocido a un niño tan orgulloso en mi vida y, al principio, me vi abrumado por su personalidad. Me mostré paciente y quizás ésa es la razón por la que me llevé bien con él. Su abuelo me pidió que lo ayudara a ejecutar el piano a cambio de una paga decente, y yo accedí sin rechistar, pues ahora que tenía diecinueve años (O eso creía. Ya he mencionado que nunca supe cuál era mi verdadera edad, ¿No?) tenía menos responsabilidades que cuando tenía diez, y el tiempo libre me sobraba.

Nos volvimos amigos, compañeros. Él me admiraba, y yo no podía dejar de sentirme elogiado.

Su deporte favorito era el tenis, y lo practicaba diariamente en la cancha que teníamos al fondo de la mansión. Muchas veces me pidió que jugara con él, e incluso prometió enseñarme a jugarlo si no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero yo siempre me negaba porque mi padre me mantenía ocupado con el negocio familiar.

Así es, yo ya había alcanzado la edad suficiente para conocer qué labor desempeñaba mi querida familia.

.

.

.

Mi familia formaba parte de la famosa Bratva. Fue entonces cuando comprendí por qué mi padre se sintió tan orgulloso por querer mentir: Esa costumbre me ayudaría a llegar alto. Así, me convertí en un «Informante».

Mentí mucho, cometí varios asesinatos (o, más bien, los ordené), extorsioné... Me convertí en una persona irreconocible. Alcancé mi puesto como la mano derecha del jefe en tan solo cinco años, tiempo que no transcurrió por pura estética.

Sufrí, no únicamente porque debía ser alguien que no deseaba ser, también porque mi amada esposa y yo deseábamos tener hijos, pero descubrimos que ella era estéril. Ella se entregó a la bebida y, durante cinco años enteros, no fue capaz de apartarse de ella en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando yo ofrecía todo mi apoyo para ayudarla a salir de ese pozo en el que se hallaba inmersa.

Sin embargo, creí que podríamos avanzar hacia un futuro mejor.

Fui tan ingenuo.

Su padre finalmente hizo su movimiento y me amenazó. Tenía pruebas de que yo había estado colaborando con organizaciones criminales, pruebas que podrían caer en manos de las autoridades, y no tuve más alternativa que firmar el papel de divorcio con Mila, no porque temía por mi propia seguridad, sino por la de mi padre y sus subordinados, a quienes había jurado lealtad. El padre de Mila no pertenecía a Bratva, era un comerciante honesto que tuvo la fortuna de hallar papeles incriminatorios, y yo me convertí en su víctima favorita.

Mila y su padre desaparecieron, y yo quedé deshecho porque estaba enamorado por completo.

¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora que ella ya no estaba?

.

.

.

Uno de los espías de mi padre me informó un día acerca del paradero de Mila y la muerte del padre de ella.

Deserté.

Abandoné absolutamente todo, algo que puede considerarse como traición, y fui a Japón, donde ella estaba, en compañía de mi fiel Yakov. Solicité la ayuda de la mafia local, los Yakuza, para que borraran mi rastro y, así, que nadie fuera capaz de hallar mi paradero. A cambio, tuve que ofrecer todos los detalles acerca de Bratva y trabajar para ellos desde las sombras, no directamente. Algo así como un «nexo» entre los criminales.

Los Yakuza me consiguieron una bonita mansión en un suburbio repleto de ellas, y junto a Yakov, me instalé allí. Tuve la fortuna, además, de hallarme con un chef ruso llamado Nicolai Petrov, que ingresó al país de ilegal y no tenía la forma de retornar a Rusia. Solicité su ayuda y yo, a cambio, trabajaría para ofrecerle los documentos necesarios para retornar a su patria. Contraté agentes extranjeros empleando documentos falsificados para que fueran capaces de hallar el paradero actual de Mila.

Estuve tan cerca de hallarla tantas ocasiones, y tantas otras la perdí de nuevo.

Estaba desecho, pero la sola idea de reencontrarme con ella me mantenía con vida.

Entonces, un día, recibí la visita de una persona a quien había dejado atrás en Rusia: Mi pequeño alumno, Yuri.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —Me hallaba estupefacto, temeroso e, incluso, receloso de que me hubieran podido hallar con tanta facilidad.

—No creerás que tu padre es el único con contactos, ¿O sí? —El señor Plisetsky me observó ceñudo y golpeteó el suelo con su bastón, impaciente—. Seguir tu rastro no fue fácil. No te ofreceré más información de la necesaria, pero ten cuidado con quienes te alías: Éstos tienen agentes dobles entre sus filas.

Sentí la garganta seca, y mis extremidades fueron presa de temblores.

—Entonces, ¿Planean regresarme a Rusia arrastrándome, y con las muñecas y tobillos encadenados, y entregarme a mi padre y a sus súbditos? —me atreví a preguntar, y el señor Plisetsky rió.

—Nada de eso. A diferencia de Niklas, yo sí conozco el motivo por el que has arrojado todo a la basura y decidiste venir a este país —afirmó con calma—. Te apoyo. Espero que puedas hallar a tu esposa y volver a estar junto a ella.

Sonreí, pero todavía no me sentía tranquilo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —me atreví a preguntar—. No creo que Japón sea exactamente el tipo de sitio para ustedes dos.

La mirada del señor Plisetsky se ensombreció y contempló a su nieto.

—Ve a ayudar a Yakov —pidió. El pequeño, que desde que lo conozco jamás ha desobedecido una orden de su abuelo, corrió a buscar a mi mayordomo sin rechistar. Entonces, el señor Plisetsky suspiró con pesadez y tomó asiento sobre uno de los sillones. Yo preferí permanecer de pie, a la paciente espera de que me explicara qué sucediera—. Ocurrió justo después de que desertaste: Los padres de mi nieto cometieron una equivocación, una pequeña, pero más grave de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar: Acabaron gastando todo el dinero del fondo del jefe por accidente. Me rogaron que llevara a Yuratchka a un sitio donde podría estar seguro, así que tomamos el primer vuelo a Japón. Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber gracias a un contacto que tú también estabas aquí, así que... decidimos hacer una visita.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo se encuentran tu hijo y su esposa? ¿Aún no los han...?

El señor Plisetsky se frotó las sienes.

—Me temo que desde que arribé a Japón he dejado de recibir noticias. Ya solo queda esperar a lo peor.

Él lucía tan abatido, que deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser capaz de alentarlo al menos un poco, pero las palabras no acudían a mi boca: Quedaban trabadas en algún sitio en mi garganta. Permanecimos en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

—¿Podrías continuar enseñando a Yuratchka a ejecutar el piano? Le ha tomado el gusto, ¿Sabes? Después del tenis, es su segunda actividad favorita.

Sonreí con amabilidad y asentí con la cabeza.

—Será un placer —afirmé—. Puede venir cuantas veces desee. Pediré que construyan una pista de tenis en el fondo solo para él.

—Si lo hicieras, tendrías la eterna gratitud de este anciano.

Reí.

—No la necesito. Yuri es algo así como el amigo más cercano que tengo, así que mi aprecio por él es inmenso. No podría rehusarme incluso si quisiera hacerlo.

.

.

.

Los Yakuza me consiguieron una cantidad innumerable de agentes, que llegaban a mi hogar día tras día vestidos como personas comunes y corrientes, como simples visitantes, como si fueran mis amigos de toda la vida. Cumplí con mi promesa, y continué enseñando al pequeño Yuri a ejecutar el piano y, además, hice construir una pista de tenis únicamente para él. Muchas cosas sucedieron, pero nunca pude hallar a Mila. O estaba bien oculta, o las pistas y su rastro eran falsos, o alguien estaba haciendo lo posible porque no la encontrara jamás.

Así, transcurrieron unos cuantos años. Me instalé en Japón por completo e incluso me aprendí el idioma al igual que Yakov, así que contratábamos personal de limpieza de vez en cuando, pero ninguno me duraba lo suficiente. Todos acababan marchándose a las pocas semanas o meses porque no se acostumbraban a mi sistema. No tuve más elección que dejarlos ir.

Creía que pronto tendría que abandonar mi búsqueda y marcharme de Japón definitivamente. A veces se lo comentaba a Yakov, y él se oponía por completo y me regañaba por darme por vencido tan fácil. He de admitir que, si no fuera por él, habría cometido tantas locuras de las que me habría arrepentido tarde o temprano, por eso se lo agradecía de todo corazón. Él había estado a mi lado desde mi más tierna infancia, e incluso cuando todo se había puesto en mi contra luego de haber alcanzado la adultez, el continuaba a mi lado, guiándome a pesar de ser un simple mayordomo.

.

.

.

No abandonaba la mansión de día ya que deseaba evitar ojos indiscretos que pudieran saber acerca de mi presencia en Japón. Sabía que, si abandonaba mi hogar a plena luz del sol, alguien definitivamente informaría a Niklas sobre mi paradero, y yo deseaba evitarlo. Así pues, me acostumbré a salir durante las noches a ejercitarme. A veces jugaba en la cancha de tenis contra Nicolai, y otras tantas buscaba áreas alejadas y poco transcurridas (E incluso oscuras y tenebrosas) para salir a trotar un poco.

Una de esas tantas ocasiones, me hallé a una persona tirada frente a la mansión. No tenía buen aspecto, y a todas luces se notaba que había perdido el conocimiento. No podía dejarlo ahí a pesar de mis sospechas acerca de que podría tratarse de un agente de Niklas. Lo metí a la mansión y lo dejé en una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes. Él se removió y abrió un poco los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirí con preocupación, pero apenas culminé de pronunciar esas palabras, volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Pedí a Yakov que se hiciera cargo de él y me avisara acerca de su recuperación, y volví a encerrarme en mi despacho para analizar los miles de documentos que llegaban a diario.

Dos días más tarde me informó que se había recuperado y que lo había contratado como nuevo empleado encargado de la limpieza. Lo observé con la más pura consternación.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Lucía muy angustiado por ofrecerte su agradecimiento en persona, así que le indiqué que podría trabajar para nosotros —informó Yakov con calma.

Yo caminé en círculos, presa de una creciente ansiedad. ¿Y si ese chico era lo que yo sospechaba y venía a acabar con el trabajo sucio de Niklas?

—Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que suba aquí —pedí, y Yakov asintió con la cabeza.

—De cualquier forma, ya se lo he impedido, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Suspiré a pesar de no sentirme aliviado en lo más mínimo.

—Si hace algo sospechoso, lo más mínimo, pide a uno de mis agentes que se encargue de él. Le pagaré el doble por un trabajo bien hecho.

—¿Estás seguro respecto a esto, Viktor? —Yakov no lucía muy convencido con la decisión.

—No tengo más alternativa —expresé—. Hay mucho en juego aquí.

.

.

.

Para mi sorpresa, varios meses transcurrieron, y el muchacho (Cuyo nombre —supe más tarde— era Yuuri) trabajaba arduamente. A menudo me asomaba a la ventana del despacho, y lo veía cuidando las plantas, la piscina y la fuente con mucho esmero, además de dedicarse a jugar al tenis con el pequeño Yuri. Ambos lucían muy felices y, supe entonces, ambos se convertirían en personas muy cercanas. Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro del pequeño Yuri antes. Era como si...

Estuviera enamorado.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando subía a la sala del piano que tenía en la tercera planta, y antes de comenzar nuestras clases no dejaba de hablar acerca de él. A veces se mostraba disgustado, pero yo sabía que era solo una fachada que mantenía con el fin de rechazar ese tipo de emociones, pues él era orgulloso a más no poder. Pero lo que él jamás notaría sería ese brillo sospechoso en sus ojos cuando mencionaba a Yuuri.

Sonreí.

Mi pequeño Yuri ya había crecido y estaba experimentando las mieles del amor, así que solo podía rogar que nada pudiera quebrar ese corazón que recién comenzaba a experimentar sentimientos amorosos hacia alguien más.

.

.

.

Un día de esos tantos, el pequeño Yuri subió a la hora del almuerzo a mi despacho portando un platillo que no había visto antes.

—Cómelo —ordenó con las manos en la cintura tras haber depositado el tazón sobre mi escritorio. Yo parpadeé, perplejo, y mi expresión debió haber llamado su atención porque agregó—: Lo hizo Yuuri. Nicolai está indispuesto, y Yakov tuvo que acompañarlo al hospital.

Me sentí nervioso al aceptar la comida. ¿Y si estaba envenenada? Mi temor pareció reflejarse sobre mis facciones, porque Yuri chasqueó la lengua con hastío y me contempló con los brazos cruzados.

—No morirás, maldición. Yo ayudé a prepararla. ¿Por qué no confías en él? ¡No es tan malo!

—Lo dices porque él te gusta —musité, y mi pequeño Yuri enrojeció tanto que por un instante creí que estallaría.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Él jamás...! ¡Yo lo detesto!

Y tras balbucear algunas cuantas cosas más que no alcancé a comprender, se marchó cerrando de un portazo.

Suspiré y tomé los cubiertos. El platillo lucía japonés, ¿Y no me habían dado palillos para probarlo? De todas formas, tanteé un bocado y quedé maravilloso, como si estuviera contemplando mil estrellas. ¡Era delicioso! Olvidé de inmediato el temor de antes, y me apresuré a acabarlo. ¡Era lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo! Al acabar, estuve tan satisfecho que dejé brotar un suspiro. Poco después llegó Yuri de nuevo.

—¿Y bien? —su mirada lucía expectante, y yo levanté los pulgares.

—Estuvo fantástico —admití con una sonrisa honesta. Yuri lució más aliviado y se acercó a recoger el tazón en conjunto con los cubiertos.

—Te lo dije, tonto —farfulló girando los talones para marcharse.

—Espera —cuando menos lo imaginé, ya había emitido esa palabra. Sudé. Yuri me contempló alzando las cejas—. D-Dile... Dile a Yuuri que ahora estoy ocupado, pero que deseo que mañana suba a mi despacho. Necesito ofrecerle las gracias personalmente.

—¿Así que por fin te has dignado a recibirlo? ¡Ya te tardaste! —exclamó él, a lo que no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír como un tonto.

—Lo sé. Debo admitir que, al principio, creí que tan solo se trataba de un espía de Niklas, pero creo que ya ha probado su inocencia más veces de las que puedo contar —admití con los brazos cruzados, y apoyé mi espalda contra el respaldo del asiento.

Yuri no respondió, solo abandonó el despacho tan rápido como un vendaval, y yo no pude dejar de preguntarme si había hecho lo correcto.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, uno de mis contactos aseguró haber encontrado a mi exesposa. Me incorporé de un salto sin poder creer que eso estuviera sucediendo, y descubrí que no era capaz de expresar palabra alguna, presa de un estado catatónico. Mis ojos se levantaron en busca de los de mi contacto, quien a pesar de todo lucía inexpresivo, y abrí la boca varias veces en busca de palabras que pudieran expresar el estado en el que me encontraba, mas ninguna asaltaba mi tan pasmada mente. No pude contenerme, me acerqué al joven y lo sacudí por los hombros.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad? —cuestioné con el temor de que todo fuera una farsa, una vil mentira elaborada por Niklas, o por algún otro que me tuviera de enemigo. Mi contacto, sin mostrar emoción alguna, extrajo fotografías polaroid del bolsillo, y me apresuré a analizarlas.

En todas ellas aparecía ella: Mila. Lucía tan bella como siempre, que mi corazón se aceleró como un estúpido. ¡Oh, Mila! ¡Finalmente te había hallado! Cuando me percaté, algunas lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos a pesar que mis labios sonreían. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que comencé a buscarla, que ya casi había abandonado la esperanza de encontrarla en ese país diminuto. Me abracé a las fotografías sin que me importara que mi contacto continuara presente y, tras un rato inmerso en ese estado, las deposité con cuidado sobre el escritorio.

Comencé a maquinar lo más rápido que podía algún plan para atraerla, pero que no fuera muy obvio. Era muy probable que los espías de Niklas se hallaran vigilándola por si yo cometía el error de bajar la guardia solo por ella. Entonces, una idea surgió en mi mente, visible y simple: Una fiesta, una de grandes proporciones.

Gracias a que había permanecido oculto por tanto tiempo, sin exponerme a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, pocos sabían acerca de mí: Mis contactos, la Yakuza, y Katsuki Yuuri. Enviaría una invitación a su hogar de forma anónima, y adjunto a esa invitación, una rosa azul, de esas que ella amaba tanto. Era muy probable que, a pesar del anonimato, reconocería quién las había enviado.

Sí, sonaba como un plan perfecto.

—Matsumoto —me dirigí al agente—. Quiero que informes a tu jefe que solicitaré de su ayuda una vez más: Elaboraré una fiesta para atraer a Mila hasta aquí. Necesito que me preste a absolutamente todos los agentes que pueda, le pagaré el triple por adelantado.

Para confirmar mis palabras, avancé hasta la caja fuerte, la abrí, y extraje de ella el monto prometido. Sentí que mis manos temblaban cuando se las entregué a Matsumoto, quien asintió en el más profundo silencio y, tras hacer una reverencia, se marchó mientras yo comenzaba a pensar en todos los preparativos. Primero informé a Yakov, y entre los dos, presas de un entusiasmo no visto en años, contratamos a todo el personal posible, así como al encargado de la decoración y otros aspectos que serían necesarios.

No invitaría a nadie más: Solo serían los agentes del jefe Yakuza, mi pequeño Yuri, mis empleados, y yo.

Además de mi amada esposa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, me encontré con el famoso Katsuki Yuuri. Al principio no lo vi directamente, pues me encontraba distraído contemplando el paisaje a través de la ventana. De alguna manera u otra podía percibir que me encontraba tranquilo, como si me hubiera liberado de un peso de los hombros. Creía que había sido la actitud correcta, después de todo. Me pregunté qué imagen tendría Katsuki acerca de mí. Es decir, por varios meses me rehusé a verlo y ahora, repentinamente... Las cosas cambiaban.

—M-Muy buenos días, señor. Me informaron que el señor Viktor deseaba verme —lo oí mencionar, tembloroso al igual que un pequeño animalito que estuviera siendo acorralado. Sonreí ante su inocencia y me giré con las manos situadas tras la espalda.

—Así es, fui yo quien te mandó llamar —admití. Reí dentro de mí al contemplar su expresión estupefacta, pues imaginaba que él habría tenido una imagen muy diferente respecto a mí mismo. En cualquier caso, me acerqué y estreché su mano con entusiasmo, pero él no lucía muy cómodo con ese gesto. Me sentí culpable: Había olvidado que a los japoneses no se les daba bien el contacto físico—. Soy Viktor Nikiforov, dueño de esta mansión —me apresuré a presentarme para olvidar el mal rato de unos segundos atrás. Entonces vi que hacía una reverencia, y me sentí nervioso. ¡Ah! ¡Todo menos eso, por favor!—. No necesitas agachar la cabeza ante mí, solo soy una persona, no un Dios al que hay que reverenciar —dije disfrazando mi incomodidad—. Anda, levanta la cabeza —Y ahora que recordaba un último detalle...—. Llámame «Viktor». Los honoríficos no son de mi agrado.

Para mi fortuna, Katsuki no insistió y se apresuró a obedecer.

— ¿Necesita algo, seño— Digo, Viktor? —lo oí preguntar, y casi reí por su pequeña equivocación. No obstante, no respondí inmediatamente.

Me tomé mi tiempo en situarme tras el escritorio y entrelacé mis dedos sobre la superficie del escritorio. Sonreí.

—Te he estado observando desde algún tiempo —admití—.Siempre has estado correteando de un lado a otro, pareces dedicarte con cierta pasión al jardín, aunque debo admitir que mis rosas jamás han estado más bellas, y el pequeño Yuri parece haberte tomado cariño —recordé la forma en la cual sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablaba acerca de ese japonés, y mi sonrisa se hizo mayor—. Desde que llegaste a esta mansión, sentí que algo había cambiado —decidí comentar—. Hasta Yakov se comporta menos huraño conmigo y me regaña menos. Así que, debo preguntar, ¿Quién eres, en realidad?

Lo contemplé con curiosidad y, a pesar de mis expectativas, durante el transcurso de la conversación, pude aprender más acerca de mi empleado. Admito que, en un instante, puse a prueba sus conocimientos respecto a lo mío con Mila luego de una de sus preguntas, y me alivié al percatarme de que era sincero: No sabía nada, era una persona sencilla, humilde, honesta, y agradecí mentalmente a Yakov por haberme conseguido al empleado perfecto. Katsuki Yuuri sería muy valioso en todo ese problema, de alguna forma podía preverlo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta, decidí encerrarme en mi despacho en lugar de bajar a disfrutar de ella. Todos, absolutamente todos los invitados eran agentes que me ayudarían en caso de que surgiera un problema inesperado, como Niklas, y, para ser sincero, no me sentiría cómodo simulando disfrutar de la fiesta y tratar a todos como si fueran viejos amigos conocidos durante toda mi vida. Me gustaba actuar, pero en esos instantes me sentía tan nervioso que puedo afirmar que el tiro me saldría por la culata y no sería capaz de engañar a nadie. Muchas dudas comenzaron a surgir en torno a mí: ¿Y si Mila no había recibido la invitación? ¿Y si no captaba quién la estaba invitando? ¿Y si la descubrían? Con solo pensarlo, me asaltaron náuseas horribles. Para mi fortuna, Yakov se hizo presente.

—¿No piensas bajar? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a darme palmaditas sobre la espalda.

Yo forcé una sonrisa, pero creo que en esos momentos eso se habría visto como cualquier cosa menos como una.

—No tengo muchos ánimos —admití—. Si alguien pregunta por mí, por favor diles que me encuentro ocupado —Yakov asintió con la cabeza en señal de haberlo comprendido—. Y... en caso de que ella aparezca, por favor tráela frente a mí. Necesito verla.

Yakov suspiró y volvió a asentir.

—Esperemos que este plan sea lo bastante bueno —dijo con una apariencia preocupada.

—Recemos, Yakov.

Él abandonó mi despacho, y volví a tomar asiento con las manos temblando a causa de los nervios y el estrés. Pensar que luego de este día las cosas serían diferentes me empezaba a marear, pues ya me encontraba acostumbrado a las constantes búsquedas, las visitas de mis agentes, e incluso a la tranquilidad de no abandonar la tercera planta de la mansión mientras el sol estuviera en lo alto. Me sentía como el niño de doce años que se enamoró de Mila por primera vez: Nervioso, asustado ante las nuevas cosas que estaban por avecinarse y, sobretodo, muy enamorado.

Caminé en círculos. La música que sonaba en las plantas inferiores llegaba a mi despacho, y a veces tenía muchos deseos de bajar y silenciarla, mas debía de tranquilizarme a mí mismo y a esos nervios que consumían cada ínfima parte de mí. Decidí abandonar mi escritorio, y me acerqué a la ventana. Las luces del jardín se hallaban encendidas, y podía contemplar que algunos invitados se hallaban cómodos en ese lugar.

Inspiré profundo.

Tenía que concentrarme del modo que fuera, no podía permitir que los nervios consumieran cualquier rastro de cordura presente en mi mente. Debía ser fuerte, y enfrentar esta situación a todo costo.

Entonces, las puertas de mi despacho se abrieron, y unos hombres completamente vestidos de negro se hicieron presentes. Me habría entregado al pánico de no ser por la presencia de una mujer justo en el centro de esa marcha: Una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules.

Me quedé sin habla.

Mila.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Vitya —dijo ella, apartándose de la llamativa caravana que la custodiaba—. Me alegra ver que estás tan guapo como siempre.

Abrí los ojos como platos sin saber cómo reaccionar. El impacto que me producía ese encuentro era incluso mayor al que imaginé. Sentí las palmas de mis manos sudorosas, y mi boca se entreabrió mas no vocablo surgió de ella. La sonrisa en el rostro de mi exesposa se hizo mayor.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Como si esas palabras crearan un impulso en mí, me acerqué a pasos agigantados y la estreché entre mis brazos con la respiración agitada a causa de todas las emociones que fluían a través de mí, emociones indescriptibles que generaban un inmenso caos conmigo mismo. Ella correspondió al gesto y, entonces, me quebré. Las lágrimas brotaron sin descanso de mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo fue presa de espasmos. Había pasado tanto tiempo buscándola que ya había estado perdiendo mis esperanzas y, de pronto, ella estaba allí, junto a mí, abrazándome. Era muy difícil de creer.

Mila acarició mis cabellos con suavidad y besó mi frente.

—Yo también te he extrañado, y no te imaginas cuánto.

Cuando fui capaz de apartarme de ella, sequé mis lágrimas y sonreí lo mejor que pude, pero esta vez de forma sincera.

—Esto luce como un sueño. Si es uno, por favor, dímelo.

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Si esto fuera un sueño, probablemente estaríamos haciendo el amor sobre un carrusel.

No pude soportarlo más, y la besé sin que me importaran todas esas personas vestidas de negro que arruinaban el momento y no ayudaban a contribuir con la privacidad del momento.

Conversamos mucho. Hablé acerca de cómo yo había traicionado a Niklas, y que éste ahora me perseguía, de lo que sucedió con los padres de mi pequeño Yuri, acerca de las cosas que hice durante todos estos años que he pasado buscándola. Ella me puso al tanto de su propia situación, acerca de cómo tuvo que vender casi todo lo que tenía para contratar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de los hombres de su padre, y que la protegiera. Descubrimos que ambos estábamos aliados con jefes Yakuzas contrincantes y que ésa fue una de las razones por las que las pistas que yo siempre hallaba no parecían conducir a ningún lado.

—Mila —dije entonces—, ven a vivir conmigo.

Ella calló y desvió la mirada.

—No puedo. Si descubren que estamos juntos de nuevo, podríamos estar en peligro.

—Lo sé —comprendía su punto, pero aun así deseaba encontrarme a su lado—. Entonces podrías venir por unos pocos días, y retornar a tu hogar —Mila me observó como si estuviera diciéndome «No puedo» sin el uso de las palabras—. Por favor, he estado buscándote por tanto tiempo, que ahora ya no deseo perderte.

Ella suspiró y frunció el ceño.

—Puedo hacer el esfuerzo —afirmó—. P-Puedo quedarme por pocos días, sí...

—Te lo suplico.

Ella apoyó la frente sobre mi hombro.

—Está bien —accedió—, pero eso significa que tendremos que desligarnos de algunas personas.

—Si te preocupas por mis agentes, ya los he...

—No —ella se apartó y me vio a los ojos—. Si Yuratchka está aquí, debemos impedir que siga viniendo. Correrá peligro conmigo aquí, y no podemos involucrar a más gente en este asunto. Él no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros dos.

Asentí otorgándole la razón, pero no podía desligarme de un pensamiento: Era claro que entre él y Yuuri había cierta atracción.

—H-Hablaré con mis empleados —dije, nervioso—. Les informaré acerca de esta decisión.

Llamé a Yakov, quien aguardaba justo tras la puerta de mi despacho, e informé acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Yakov no dijo alguna palabra, y mandé llamar a Yuuri. Me sentí un poco más nervioso al tener que enfrentarlo. Yakov fue a buscarlo, y tras media hora, éste finalmente se hizo presente. Lo presenté a Mila, y viceversa, e informé de lo más básico del asunto. Di la orden de impedir que otras personas ingresaran, pero cuando tuve que hablar sobre Yuri... no tuve el valor, solo pedí que se marchara.

—A él no le has dicho nada —dijo Mila con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo hacerlo —admití llevándome las manos a la cabeza—. Él y Yuri están enamorados del otro. Quizás todavía no lo descubren, pero me sentiré una serpiente si intento separarlos.

—Pero debes hacerlo —Mila apartó una de mis manos de mi cabeza, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Sé valiente.

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente.

—Hablaré con Yuri —suspiré y no podía creer lo que haría al respecto.

.

.

.

Llamé desde temprano y un mayordomo fue el que respondió. Me informó que Yuri continuaba dormido, y no deseaba molestarlo. Insistí mucho, e incluso ofrecí mi nombre. Tras una pausa, el mayordomo finalmente accedió, y fue a buscar a Yuri. Noté entonces, en ese silencio, lo nervioso que me encontraba en realidad. Incluso mi espalda estaba empapada con sudor frío.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamar desde tan temprano? —oí el tono gruñón desde el otro lado de la línea, y eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

—Mi pequeño Yuri, solo deseaba informarte —mencioné despacio—: He hallado a Mila.

—Felicidades, ¿Ya puedo volver a dormir?

—Ya no seré tu maestro de piano, y ya no puedes volver a esta casa, lo siento —informé rápido antes que se atreviera a colgar la llamada. Hubo una pausa desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por qué? —lo oí preguntar.

—Porque, al estar Mila aquí, y con todos los sujetos que nos buscan, te expondríamos al peligro, y no puedo involucrarte en esto. Tu abuelo fue muy amable conmigo, y no puedo pagar su amabilidad de esa forma —expliqué con paciencia. Esperaba que pudiera comprender eso, y no volver esto más difícil de lo que ya era.

—Pero, ¿Y Yuuri? —lo oí mencionar, y sentí algo desvanecerse en mí—. ¿Puedo, al menos, ir a jugar al tenis con él? —casi podía ver su rostro coloreado en carmín, cohibido, y vacilante al mencionar esas palabras. Ah, me dolía tanto destrozar su corazón.

—No puedes —dije cortante.

—¡Pero...!

—Yuratchka, sé que él te gusta, pero déjame informarte que él ya está saliendo con alguien —mentí alzando la voz un poco más de lo que debería.

Hubo una nueva pausa.

—Mientes —lo oí decir.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —repliqué con cinismo—. Tú no vives junto a él. Desde la ventana de mi despacho tengo una vista clara de su casa. Hay una persona con la que se encuentra casi cada noche.

—¡Mientes!

—El otro día, cuando abandoné la mansión, lo encontré besándose con esa persona bajo la luz de las farolas —inspiré profundo y cerré los ojos—. Él no te quiere, Yuratchka —agregué—, siempre te ha visto solo como un niño. Recuerda que él es un adulto, y tiene una vida más allá de su empleo como criado de esta mansión. ¿De verdad crees que te haría un espacio en su corazón?

Él colgó la llamada, y sentí todo el peso de mis mentiras caer sobre mí.

Tanto me había esforzado en unirlos y, ahora, los estaba apartando.

Yuuri, Yuratchka, espero puedan perdonar a este vil egoísta algún día.

.

.

.

Mila cumplió con su promesa y venía a la mansión a menudo. Yuuri tenía menos tiempo libre ahora que había ampliado su trabajo hasta la tercera planta de la mansión, pero no lucía como si estuviera agotado o rencoroso. A menudo preguntaba acerca de por qué Yuri ya no acudía a la mansión, y me sentía nervioso, pero me esforzaba por sonreír y eludir el tema lo más que podía, aunque sabía que no podría mentir por siempre. La última vez que lo hizo, lo engañé diciendo que había decidido ingresar al terreno del tenis profesional, y por lo tanto ya no tenía tiempo para visitas.

Decidí pues, entregar mi amistad a Yuuri. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de todo lo que sucedió. Me acerqué un poco más a él, e incluso bajaba constantemente a comer en compañía de él y Yakov, o jugaba contra él al tenis. Me complacía ver que Yuri lo había convertido en un excelente jugador, aunque todavía le faltaba afinar detalles, pero siempre lucía tan melancólico. Creo que la ausencia de Yuri realmente lo estaba afectando, y la culpabilidad una vez más se apoderaba de mí. Quería revelar qué había sucedido, pero tenía miedo de que él nunca fuese capaz de perdonarme.

El tiempo transcurrió más deprisa de lo que habría podido imaginar, y cuando ya menos lo imaginaba, seis meses enteros transcurrieron. Mila se comportaba cada vez más nerviosa, y me informaba que sus agentes ofrecían noticias acerca de Niklas y sus hombres que, finalmente, habían alcanzado su rastro. Las visitas se hicieron menos constantes por este motivo y, cuando menos lo imaginé, el pánico también se apropió de mí. Necesitaba a la Yakuza una vez más, pero no quería continuar ligándome a la mafia. Quería ser libre de una vez por todas.

Pero cuando Mila dejó de aparecer, me entró el pánico y me entregué a la bebida. No quería perder a Mila de nuevo, no deseaba que Niklas me atraparan, no quería...

.

.

.

Siento mi mente hecha un revoltijo confuso a causa del alcohol. Oigo a Yuuri hablar, pero no puedo oír nada de lo que dice, trato de responder pero mi lengua se enreda con las palabras y no me permite decir lo que deseo transmitir. Quiero llorar, de hecho, estoy llorando, Yakov me dice algo pero tampoco puedo oírlo. Mis sentidos no se encuentran en su mejor momento, quizás abusar del alcohol me llevó por un mal camino, pero ya no lo puedo remediar.

Quiero informar mi situación, acerca de cómo Mila temía que Niklas la hubiera encontrado.

Ellos.

Ellos.

Si no fuera su culpa, si tan solo me dejaran libre, pero no... Seguirían mi rastro hasta mi misma muerte.

Entonces la puerta se abre, y una figura se alza al otro lado de ella. Tiene un arma.

Yakov intenta interponerse entre mí y el arma, pero yo lo aparto. Entonces se escucha un estruendo y me doy cuenta de que es mi fin.

Perdón.

No fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

Perdón... Yakov, Yuuri, Yuratchka...

He fallado a


End file.
